


Can't spell Slaughter without Laughter

by McADDBaby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McADDBaby/pseuds/McADDBaby
Summary: TotallyNotNerdy63 gave me an idea and I took it and fucking ran with it.If you're looking for romance, this cluster fuck one shot ain't it, chief.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Can't spell Slaughter without Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/gifts).



> I keep forgetting that you can't just copy and paste from Word -where all your cool fonts and spacing and symbols are in the correct place - to AO3 where ya need to know the font symbols and have more than basic computer skills, and just aaaaaaaaugh. Oh well. Onward we go! :'D
> 
> Lesson to learn from this story:
> 
> If you're going to laugh at others, make sure that you're a fast ass runner. 
> 
> Because not everyone learned how to laugh at themselves.

Sounds of panting echoed and bounced off the long empty hallways as a figure raced tirelessly through them. The sharp shriek from the plastic of their snickers teared through the air as they turned swiftly down a corner into another seemingly identical hallway. 

Your arms shake but, like your legs, faithfully follow in their natural rhythmic pattern as they rapidly swung back and forth. ‘Palms flat to better slice through the air and remember to breath in through your nose and out through your mouth,’ your old Soccer Coach’s faceless voice echoed through your frantic mind. 

Heart pounding profusely against your chest while your eyesight started to strain and grow fuzzy as black spots began to dot your vision. 

Your throat feels bone dry, your chest aches, and your lungs burn as you continue to push your body through this demented Cat-and-Mouse game you have found yourself in. 

The speed you are running has the cold, empty air feeling rather pleasant on your sweating brow and tear stained cheeks. 

‘Just keep running, just keep running. You’re almost there, Oh Sweet Jesus, just keep running.’ You mentally and manically sang to yourself as your tore ass down the halls and onward towards safety. ‘Maybe you have lost them-’

“G̸̨͙͇͉͂̋͋͋͜E̸̼̣͉̽͂T̸͚͔͖̂̐̽̈̑̃͠͝ ̴̰͇͙̲̊͑̑Ț̵̺̪̈͐̓̎̍͂͠H̶͓̺͙͊̍̂͐̑͆̕͝È̷͖̟͈̜̙͙̮͙̾̽̍̈̂ ̷̨̻͇͓̯̳̼̾̌͆̑͑̿͂̕F̴͍̘̣͙͇̞̹̔U̸͚̐͂͋̾͝Ĉ̷̭̓͌̍͠K̸̝̜͇̃̒͊̈́̒͐͌͝ ̷͍͉̠̃ͅḂ̷̧̓̂̊͐̂̽̓Ą̷̱̫̓̈́͆̂C̷̨̩̞̲̺̍̈̅̑̈́̚̚͜͠͠K̷̹͐̈̽͛ ̸̘̩͚̘̰͑̇̎͂́͂̒͝ͅḦ̷̡́̓̊Ë̶̯́̂̆͒̇̊͆̉̊R̸̢̰̩̳͓̝͚͔̰Ȩ̸̢̨̖͈͚͖͕̗͋̃͂̎!!!"

You barely kept yourself from falling by catching yourself when hallway shook and violently teeter-totter from the thunderous roar. 

Despite the terror and fear that fed into your adrenaline abused body, propelling you further towards the glowing white entrance at the end of the hall, you couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter. 

Your wide manic eyes were a swirl of fear, dread and deranged amusement as your mouth formed into a wide and sharp grin as your laughter grow in volume. 

You were five steps from the doorway when something sharp, hot and painful jabbed you in the back of your left shoulder, causing you shout out in pain, and fall into a roll over your right shoulder through the doorway. 

Finishing your roll back onto your feet to dart further into the room, you sharply turn back as your hand stretches cross your chest to your left shoulder, and painfully removes the knife from your back. 

Despite the pain that begins to spread through your throbbing body and your burning chest, nothing – not the warm, sticky feeling of your blood spreading, soaking into your clothes, not even the rapidly approaching footsteps – could keep the hysteric laughter from escaping you. 

“AhahahAHAHAHAHAH!” Once dried, spotted eyes began to blink quickly, both to relieve the dryness and disperse the tears that began to form at the sight before you. 

“you think this is funny, huh? This a real tear-jerker for you?” The head figure of the group of four darkly demanded. 

His dark tar-like goopy form and the four sharp, tentacles that thrashed from his back sent shivers and absolute dread down your spine. The fact that the figure didn’t even have his solo eye-light any more should have been more than enough to clue you in that “fun time fun” had long since sailed. 

Even the three figures behind him, lack their own individual eye-lights – well, except for the one with the heart target since he didn’t really have any to begin with but if you're being honest here, you’re not really sure what that’s all about any way.

None the less, the message is clear as the lighting in this room.

You were gonna get fucked up and not at all in the fun way.

And yet, you couldn’t. Stop. LAUGHING. 

“Y-You pffffaHAHAHAHAHAHA! pLEEeeeeesssss,” you tried – God you really tried – to beg the group of skeletons before you but your vision was blurry from the tears streaming down your face, your cheeks were hurting from smiling as hard as you were while your lungs and brain were begging you to just. Fucking. BREATH. 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t stop laughing, so you did what you could do which was to slowly fell to your knees, crossed an arm over your burning stomach, and used the other arm to point and laugh as death glared you down. 

As the Terror Trio and their Big Bad Boss, Nightmare, began to approach you to - without a shadow of a doubt - horrible murder you, you could only cry and laugh even harder as you heard the shuffling of Nightmare’s feet.

Of all the ways to die, you really didn’t think it would have been from laughing at the sight before you. 

You were simply working on your world, a world were your favorite fairy tales, folk lore and fantasy stories could play out. Happy endings? Traditional ending? Horribly twisted fucked up endings? All are possible in this world and it all depends on the characters and their decisions. 

You were in the middle of working on a variation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when you heard a nasty ripping sounds - like the tearing of a bed sheet - followed by a series of thumps, curses and a swift ‘pop!’

As you turned to investigate the sound, you heard the following “Are those goodie-fucks behin- fuck are you wearing?” before the view that will lead you to racing around your unfinished world, through your maze of hallways into the room that will be your soon to be grave, stood before you. 

There, before your very eyes, were Dust, Killer, Horror and the King of Night terrors himself, Nightmare, which what the fuck? You specifically had made it to where this world wasn’t neighbors or even to correlate to any Undertale AUs? 

But that’s not the problem you needed to focus on. Oh no. 

It was the fact the Nightmare and his cronies were in your world. 

Dressed as four of the Dwarfs from Snow White.

Floppy brown shoes, skinny tights, overly long sleeves, floppy hats and even the overly long white beards. 

With Nightmare – without a single doubt- dressed up exactly as Grumpy. 

As if your young world understood who exactly was standing before you and the amount of damage they could cause, all sound seemingly ceased to be, and the air grow heavy with tension. 

You would have been fine; you would have been totally in the clear and sneak away if only Nightmare hadn’t – almost instinctively – turned his head to where his single empty eye socket made eye contact with you. 

The tilt of his head caused the brown long hat to slump off his head and drop pathetically to the ground with a faint ‘thump’.

.

..

...

“PFFHAHAHAHAHAHA,” the moment you lost the battle to laughter, your body instantly moved into action and off your raced for your immortal life as four every pissed off skeletons chased after you.

‘you’re going to die to Disney dwarfed dressed skeletons,’ you thought and instead of filling you with dread, you could only laugh harder as you could faintly hear their swears and cursed behind you.

Tears had streamed down your face when you realized that the floppy slapping sounds were from the fact that they were chasing you while still wearing those stupid ass shoes. Your pretty sure your jaw cracked from how hard you laughed with this new, useless knowledge.

The only reason why you had even lasted this long was because you were in god-mode. If you had been in game-mode, you would have been speared through the gut with goopy ass tentacles the moment you started to laugh. 

It had to take a shadow blocking out the lighting to bring you back to the present. As you returned to your current situation, you find that you had unconsciously moved to having your right hand on the floor to help support you while your left arm curled your stomach. Fallen tears had practically made a puddle before you and a few more still clung to your hot cheeks. 

Before your gasping form could even move your eyes upwards towards your will be killers’ face, they instead focus on fluffy, purple sleep slippers that Nightmare – who else would those gooey tar legs belong too – is wearing and a whole new round of laughter spilled from you. 

Luckily for you, one of Nightmare’s strong tentacles lashed out to ensnare your waist to lift you into the air and end your uncontrollable laughter while bringing you to a level that allowed you to look at the – now normally dressed - Trouble Trio and Boss from above.

Unluckily for you, it knocked the wind out of you and huff. Ow. Okay. Too tight. Too tight; as two more tentacles wrapped your arms to your middle and squeezed. 

“want us to take care of them, boss? Maybe cut their tongue out and see how well they laugh without one?” Killer asked as grin grow with sadistic glee and a single bony hand whirled a jagged knife into existence. 

“I say since they like stories so much, let’s see how much they would like to play the role of the Evil Queen.” Dust suggested as one his eye-lights almost hypnotically glowed from the over lapping of red that almost swallow the blue inner pupil (pupil?). “I’m more than such we can think up a more climatic death than a simply cliff drop.” 

For skeletons whose mouths don’t move much, his demented grin caused you to gain more sweat drops in turn for the lose of color to your face. 

“.....i’m more of Hansel & Gretel kind of guy...all of that running... made me gain quite the appetite.” Horror added and ah, jeez. You always thought of yourself as a Snack – a feast really - but not like this. 

While the Cluster Fuck Trio started to chat and list off ways to dispose of you through, unwanted but vivid details with the occasional pun, Nightmare stood silently. Menacingly. 

As for you...well, you did what you could, which was regaining your ability to breath like a normal human being. 

“I think,” Nightmare started, silencing the trio and causing you to give a weak grunt as he squeezed you with his tentacles. “we should give this little godling a chance to beg for forgiveness. After all,”

With a yelp, your body was jerked towards the Night terror God and your eyes were wide with surprise as he brought you face to face with him.

His lavender-cyan eye-light, though pretty, was absolutely heart wrenching horrifying and filled you with a gut twisting dread and despair as his voice rattled your very being down into your soul.

“they wouldn’t have dared to dress us in such a form if they knew who we truly are. Isn’t that right, ĺ̴̙̖̻̖̳͚̪͎̮̹́̐i̵̡̨̹̱̦̝̤͕̻̺͎̝̝̝̼̽̏̄̌͆͌͗̆̅͐̐̽̂̓̽̕͘͘̚͠t̸̨̧̖͔̜̯̫̫̲̹̳͓̘̳͇̳̑̊͗͗͑̔̌̆̾̏̈́̽̔͘͠͝͝ṯ̵̨̛̰͍̫͚̫̯̩̟͈͒̾̀̇̏̔̈́̎̓̉̎̀͆̔̏͒̈́̾̈́̕͘͘͝l̷͔͇̻͕͍̩̒͋̈́͒͋̅̎͒̕͜͠ȩ̸̗͍̥̟͔̙̠̺̩̰̼̝̌̈́̎̒͜ ̸̡̯̭̯̫̞̫͇͚̻̗̩̥̖͇̗̜̥͚̳̙̣͉̀́͒̈́̓̌̓͌͛͆̎̂̈́͌͊̍͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅg̷̱͉̼͓͖̹̖̘͖̮̅͘ͅö̴̡̧̰̳̼̝̪͍͙̠̖̝͍̯͍̝̩̻̼̩̙̞̹̦̉̇̉̒̇́̂̈́̇͂̀͝͝͠ͅd̶̡̰̩͖̤̦͎̰͆͊̉̅̀͆̐͐̂l̸̨̛̗͕̞̣̺̺̲͉̭͈̆̄̓͒͂ͅi̶̜̫̳͍̯̲̪̻̥͆̉̅͌̍̆͐͜n̷͉͎͓̫̲̭͖̠͊̾̍̌̊̉̂̓g̸̛̛̛͈̲͚̱͇͎͑̃́̂̀͗͋̋̈̔͐́̅̎̈̊̍̀̉̋̕͜͝?̷̧̢̡̨̡̻̱̦̯̲͙̭̲̮͓͈̪̭̠̱̝͕̰̄͘”

You could maybe walk away from this. Sure, they’re gonna literally slaughter ya but maybe it won’t be so bad! I mean, you’re in god-mode, it’s not like you’re gonna die-die. You’ll ‘die,’ respawn and – hopefully- they will be gone leaving you to continue working on your world!

You just gotta sweet talk them. Tell them what they wanna hear and it won’t be so bad. Might hurt for a bit but not as bad as it could be, right?

Though as Nightmare’s tentacles hold you out further again so that you have to look down to see the four demented, unhinged skeletons looking at you like the chew toy you are.

...

..

.

You were in god-mode.

.

..

...

“heh.”

Their grins turn to confused sneers and frowns as their eye sockets furrowed as your hair covers your eyes and a shit eating smirk curls onto your face. 

“heheheh.”

A snap of your fingers and you’ll be scott-free! But then, when would you ever get a chance like this again?

...

..

.

“hehehahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” your eyes reviled themselves, wide with unrestrained insanity as your heart raced with fearful glee. “Kiss my ass, ya moldy ass glue stick!” 

Afterall, 

If you must die, then the least you could do was go down as the one who got the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Demonic text says:  
> GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!  
> &  
> little godling?  
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This was 8 pages in Word and I regret nothing. XDD
> 
> Thanks again for humoring me, TotallyNotNerdy63. If you ever need another stupid fic written out, you just hit me up. XDD
> 
> Happy holidays to ya and hope ya have a wonderful New Year too! :D


End file.
